


what we make of it

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [14]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Luciana finds a clock.prompt: clock





	what we make of it

Luciana found the small, hand-painted, hand-carved cuckoo clock on a supply run to one of the nearby shopping malls. She walked past it at first but, on the way back, she grabbed it and put it with the rest of the items they were taking back to the stadium.

Upon their arrival, she snatched it from the pile along with a hammer and some nails, taking the steps two at a time to the room she shared with Nick. She put it above their dining table and turned to grin at Nick who’d followed her up.

“Now it’s our home.”


End file.
